


Last Moments

by AuroraBeam



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Feelings, It will all be fine, i guess, sort of angsty ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBeam/pseuds/AuroraBeam
Summary: The last moments you spend with Yamato before he leaves on a mission.
Relationships: Yamato | Tenzou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Last Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreakyPseudWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyPseudWriter/gifts).



> I hope this brightens your day!

You watched as Yamato put on his uniform. His fingers worked carefully to hide all the weapons at places that wouldn’t bother him but were easy to access if they were needed. It always surprised you how many kunai and needles could be hidden under his clothes. You remembered the first time you had asked about it, the two of you had been in your bed, catching your breaths after letting off some steam. Your thoughts had drifted off to when you saw him take off his uniform, meticulously laying all the weapons on your dresser. “Do you really need that many weapons? I thought shinobi could perform all sorts of jutsu?”

Yamato had looked at you, his soft gaze turning more serious for a second, “When we run out of chakra, an extra weapon can save our lives, so yes, I do need that many weapons. I would carry more if it was advantageous.”

You had quieted at that. It was always difficult for you to see the killer in this man. Not when he was always so very gentle with you. Sometimes to the extent that you would huff annoyed and tell him to be rougher, you could handle it after all. But he did kill others and others tried to kill him. You tried not to linger on those thoughts for too long. They would only cause you stress.

Stress was unavoidable, however, now that he was getting ready to go out again. Leave the relative safety of the village and go on a mission that would protect it. A mission that would protect you. It’s what he told you once. He went out to protect the people in this village and in particular you. You had flushed at that and had tried to hide it from him by kissing him. He had laughed, seeing through your attempt but had happily gone along with it. There were so many memories you could look back on fondly. The two of you had been together for over a year now, though it felt both shorter and longer at the same time. 

“Y/n,” his voice shook you from your thoughts. 

“Yes?” you looked at him. He was ready to go out, all parts of his uniform in place. 

He walked to you and placed his hands on your cheeks to place a sweet kiss on your lips. He then pulled away again and looked down at you fondly. “I’ll try to get back as soon as I can.”

“I’ll still miss you,” you muttered, enjoying his warmth for as long as you still could. 

“And I’ll miss you.”

The two of you stayed like that for a few more minutes but your parting was inevitable. You sighed as you felt him pull away. 

“I’m going to head out now. I’ll see you soon.” He promised you. 

“Okay, see you soon,” you agreed. You wanted to say more but the words didn’t come out.

You watched his back as he walked to the front door where he briefly stopped to put on his shoes. He opened the door and walked through it but before he closed it he turned back around and sent you a smile.   
You smiled in return and he turned back, closing the door behind him. As you heard the door fall in the lock the words you had wanted to say suddenly left you, leaving you shocked at the weight of them and the consequences they held.

“I love you.”

But the door remained closed with Yamato on his way to face whatever deadly threat now loomed outside the village walls, unaware of your feelings.


End file.
